In computer science, software quality assurance (SQA) involves utilizing one or more code quality assessment techniques to ensure that a program meets a particular standard of quality. For example, a code coverage assessment may be used to measure a degree to which the source code of a program is executed when a particular test suite runs. A program with high code coverage has had more source code executed during testing which suggests that the program has a lower chance of containing undetected software bugs compared to a program with low code coverage.